<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so tell me love by mikio1322</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057165">so tell me love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikio1322/pseuds/mikio1322'>mikio1322</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Elf Jaskier | Dandelion, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Post S1E6, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikio1322/pseuds/mikio1322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лютик даже подумать не мог, что Геральт при помощи магии джинна попытается нарушить Предназначение истинных пар. Это чтили все. У всех народов была своя форма «отметин Предназначения». Связь родственных душ ценилась, для простого люда считалось главным счастьем жизни найти свою половинку души.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so tell me love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackain">Blackain</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лютик сидел на камнях у кострища и напевал свою новую балладу. Конечно, такой исход был предсказуем, но Лютик даже подумать не мог, что Геральт при помощи магии джинна попытается нарушить Предназначение родственных душ. Это чтили все. У всех народов была своя форма «отметин Предназначения»: у эльфов невероятной красоты вязь на предплечье, которая совпадала лишь у предначертанных друг другу, у краснолюдов и гномов метки были в виде животных, а у людей имена проступали чернилами на теле. Родственные души ценились, и совсем немногие считали более важным благополучие собственного дома — но такой грех позволяли себе лишь дворяне, которым нужно было постоянно пытаться сохранить своё влияние при помощи выгодных браков.</p><p>Даже короли старались не идти против Предназначения родственных душ: Лютик сам видел, как Каланте сдалась после того, как её дочь призналась, что тот мужчина, в своём проклятии похожий на монстра — одного из тех, которых обычно убивает Геральт, — не просто так появился рядом с княжной. Связь родственных душ являлась ценной для всех, для простого люда считалось главным счастьем жизни найти свою половинку души.</p><p>Все чтили предначертанных и старались не идти против воли Предназначения. Все, кроме Йеннифэр и Геральта.</p><p>И если Йеннифэр не пыталась привязать ведьмака к себе почти «вечной» магией, то Геральт поступил совсем уж против природы, магией джинна попытавшись задержать Йен рядом с собой.</p><p>— Но история такова, она уничтожит тебя одним сладким поцелуем…</p><p>— Всё про меня поёшь? Или я чего-то не понимаю?</p><p>Ну конечно, Йеннифэр тоже вернулась в лагерь. Хотя с её умением создавать порталы… Встреча была неожиданной, но от этого она не стала приятней. Лютик не видел чародейку всего полчаса, а лучше бы не видел минимум половину десятилетия.</p><p>— А если и про тебя? — Лютику хотелось зло усмехнуться, однако он лишь молча продолжал перебирать струны, отвернувшись от чародейки.</p><p>— Лютик, у меня нет родственной души. У полукровок не бывает меток.</p><p>— Врёшь.</p><p>Лютня жалостливо плакала на высоких нотах, а Лютик просто желал провалиться сквозь землю. Он не хотел разговаривать с Йеннифэр. Из-за возомнившей себя самим Предназначением чародейки Лютика отвергла его родственная душа. Он просто не мог найти в себе силы даже на бессмысленную болтовню, а уж на саркастичные диалоги с Йеннифэр тем более.</p><p>— С чего бы мне врать? Я квартерон, на четверть эльф. У меня нет метки. У таких, как я, не бывает отметин предназначения.</p><p>— Врёшь.</p><p>Лютик не сдерживал своей обиды, но злиться на полную не мог. Использовать так магию джинна было выбором Геральта, его никто не заставлял и не принуждал. Лютик, возможно, даже мог бы понять Геральта. При других обстоятельствах.</p><p>— Ты не можешь голословно обвинять меня во лжи, — Йеннифэр не улыбалась. Не один Лютик был в расстроенных чувствах, это немного поднимало настроение. Когда ближнему так же хреново, как и тебе, становится чуть легче. Ну или Лютик умело убеждал себя в этом.</p><p>— А я не голословен. Я на четверть эльф, а метка-то есть! С именем, а не вязью! А ты её удалила, вместо шрамов на запястье! Для репутации? Влияния? Возможности вводить в заблуждение любого, обещая себя кому-то, такую чистую, без имени на коже? — Лютик разве что не прокричал концовку своего монолога. Он был зол, он хотел высказать всё Йеннифэр, и он, стрыга её побери, это сделал!</p><p>А Йеннифэр замерла каменным изваянием. Кажется, она готова была заплакать. Кажется, Лютик прошёлся по больному, вскрыл не до конца зажившую рану и не дал прижечь края или залить травяной субстанцией.</p><p>Лютик снова отвернулся от чародейки и заиграл свою балладу.</p><p>— Это проигрыш для нас обоих, скажи, любовь моя…</p><p>— Не поэтому.</p><p>— Чего? — струны ещё дребезжали, когда Лютик опять повернулся к чародейке. — Думаешь, я тебе поверю? Какие же у тебя могли быть причины?</p><p>— Я не хотела её удалять. Хотелось оставить себе напоминание, что кому-то я нужна. Что кто-то сочтёт за счастье найти меня… Но мне пришлось её удалить.</p><p>— Это типа ваш кодекс или…</p><p>— Я не могу иметь детей и не желаю своей родственной душе несчастья со мной, вот такой дефектной.</p><p>Лютик едва удержался от шуточки про все ужасы, которые успел навидаться от Йеннифэр, и что в принципе понимает её желание, но разговор как-то слишком уж неожиданно стал чересчур серьёзным.</p><p>— Я… Я сожалею.</p><p>Лютик больше по привычке тихо перебирал струны, когда чародейка продолжила свой рассказ.</p><p>— Я нашла его, когда у меня появилось немного свободы и возможностей. Он жив, здоров. Так же на четверть эльф. Одинок. Я наблюдаю за ним, помогаю, если надо, издалека. Я бы…</p><p>— Так ты поэтому меня тогда чуть не прикончила! И сейчас с нами полезла в горы! Ты просто хочешь быть со своей родственной душой, но не можешь себе позволить, потому что «дефектная»! А я думал, что драматизирую…</p><p>Лютик резко замолчал и сменил мотив. Становилось понятнее если не всё, то многое. Последнее десятилетие теперь виделось совсем в других цветах, но деталей по-прежнему не хватало.</p><p>— А то заклинание?</p><p>— Попытка почувствовать себя нужной, не более. Я думала, что у него нет родственной души, он ведь мутант.</p><p>— Кажется, Геральт сам так думает, — вздох подавить не получилось, хотя Лютик всё ещё не мог себя заставить чуть менее настороженно относиться к чародейке.</p><p>— У тебя магические способности к музыке? Мне ведь не кажется, что ты можешь воздействовать на эмоции?</p><p>— Не кажется.</p><p>Лютик из-за всех сил старался не сбиваться на «Её сладкий поцелуй», хотя настроение не поднялось ни на каплю.</p><p>— А знаешь, мне становится понятнее, почему в нашу первую встречу на тебя не подействовала моя магия, рассчитанная на людей. Я не могу с ходу считывать, кто передо мной, а внимание на тебя, на фоне Геральта-то, я и не сразу обратила.</p><p>— И почему я не догадался? — Лютня, точно в настроение Лютика, то сбивалась на быстрый ритм, то снова почти плакала струнами под умелыми пальцами. Лютик был расстроен, но на фоне произошедшего разговора не мог позволить себе разрыдаться как маленький ребёнок, ухудшая своё состояние собственной игрой. И Йеннифэр… Лютик теперь по-другому воспринимал чародейку. Она не перестала быть в его восприятии пугающей или даже жуткой, но её история всё-таки вызвала в Лютике какие-никакие тёплые чувства. И воздействовать ещё и на неё посредством музыки было слишком уж неправильно.</p><p>Ритм до сих пор был битым и неровным, но Лютик не мог себе позволить расстраивать Йен. Он не питал к ней сильной симпатии, однако в силу природной доброты Лютик хотел помочь.</p><p>— Ты ведь работаешь только с «изящной» магией? Понял, что остальное не твоё, или не смог научиться? Бытовая совершенно не идёт? Про более сложное не спрашиваю.</p><p>— Мало способностей к ней. Музыка и стихи словно интуитивно идут, я заклинаний-то почти не знаю; парочку полезных, остальное — талант. — Лютик хмыкнул и снова принялся щипать струны. — За пятнадцать лет в отчем доме не научился бытовой, а потом и пытаться смысла не видел. Матушка способная, полуэльфийка, отец её из тех, кто жил в одном из эльфийских городов до Великой Чистки. А я так, квартерон, полукровка без способностей, но с талантом.</p><p>Музыка зазвучала громче, Лютик просто не хотел говорить ещё на одну больную тему. Хватило и разговора о родственных душах.</p><p>— А не хочешь обучиться? Тебе ведь всё равно некуда идти. Будешь доставать меня вместо Геральта. Петь свои баллады.</p><p>— Если тебе хочется тратить свои силы в пустоту… Хотя я предпочёл бы просто свалить отсюда при помощи этих твоих чародейских штучек, ну и где-нибудь там внизу распрощаться. Да и вообще, с чего такая доброта? Я не забыл, как ты хотела меня прикончить, даже не думай, у меня хорошая память!</p><p>— Считай это извинением за то, что вмешалась в действие Предназначения, <i>Юлиан</i>, — чародейка выделила голосом его настоящее имя так, словно это было важным обстоятельством для окончательного решения.</p><p>— Ладно-ладно, я понял, что ты всё знаешь, хорошо, твои извинения будут зачтены, но я ж даже свечу не подожгу при помощи магии, ты со мной намучаешься, подумай, что ты предлагаешь! Ты пожалеешь об этом, Йеннифэр! — Лютик показательно ныл, делая вид, что его совершенно не прельщает возможность послушать истории теперь уже от чародейки и написать про них новые баллады. — Ты будешь жалеть, ты меня не вытерпишь, у тебя нет врождённой способности выносить меня! И как я буду выступать, это моя жизнь, Йеннифэр, нет, не выйдет!</p><p>— Бери свою лютню и шагай в портал, давай, — Йен несильно подтолкнула его в плечо к открытому порталу.</p><p>— Эй, ты задела мою крошку! А она эльфийская. Много ты видела бродячих бардов с эльфийскими инструментами? Да даже дворцовых музыкантов? Так что аккуратнее, я ей дорожу, и не будь такой жуткой!</p><p>От возможности написать новые песни по уникальным историям от чародейки у Лютика немного поднялось настроение, он дурачился и даже пытался шутить.</p><p>Он не заметил, что Йеннифэр, едва ли не затолкав его в портал, обернулась и кивнула Геральту. Лютик не знал, да и предположить не мог, что Геральт вообще был там, тоже решил вернуться на стоянку и увидел далеко неоднозначную сцену.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Геральт почти сразу же пожалел о своих действиях. Предназначение в его жизни было чем-то иллюзорным. Он считал, что предназначена всем только смерть, а остальное изменимо.<p>Не верил он особо в предначертанность душ. Не верил, но никогда раньше не шёл против законов Предназначения.</p><p>Да и не пошёл бы, если бы не почти нереальное столкновение двух магических потоков в одной точке.</p><p>Геральт тогда не до конца отошёл от магии Йен, да ещё и забыл про правила общения с джиннами… Неправильно сформулированное желание наложилось на заклинание Йеннифэр.</p><p>Он не хотел такого. Был влюблён, но не любил. Испытывал страсть, но не верил в долговечность отношений без меток, хоть и презирал всеобщую помешанность на предназначенности истинных. Да и даже у него была родственная душа. Возможно, Геральт никогда не встретит его, не сможет быть вместе с ним — мутанты жили дольше людей, — но метка всё ещё была на коже, оставалась определяющей линией для движения, знаком на счастье, в которое Геральт не верил и на которое не делал ставок.</p><p>В Каэр Морхене наставники всегда говорили, что ведьмак не имеет права надеяться на метку. Никто не согласится потратить свою жизнь на скитания по континенту с одним из них.</p><p>Хотя теперь Геральт с этим бы поспорил: Лютик вон сам прицепился к нему как банный лист, и не отлепился бы, если бы Геральт его не послал. Но Лютик был просто Лютиком… Его имя не рябило чёрным пятном под кожей, и Геральт иногда об этом даже жалел. Лишь изредка, когда болтовня Лютика не вызывала головную боль, когда неугомонный бард не лез в неприятности, не бегал от благородных рогоносцев и не доставал Геральта вопросами про чудовищ. Когда казалось, что в реальности родственные души не приносят проблем, что с ними всё получается быстро и легко, что всё так, как в красивых балладах. Когда хотелось хоть чего-то, как в этих грёбаных балладах.</p><p>Геральт умело врал даже самому себе, но он был бы счастливее, если бы наставники ошибались. Если бы у ведьмаков их родственные души всё-таки находились. Странствовали с такими, как Геральт. Оставались рядом навсегда.</p><p>Но жизнь показывала, что только друзья — ну или один конкретный друг — могли быть рядом вот так: всегда и без исключений, на всех дорогах континента, не оставляющие в одиночестве и не бросающие на полпути. Друзей, с образом жизни Геральта завести было практически нереально. А когда он всё же сумел, сохранить дружбу не вышло.</p><p>Если бы Лютик внезапно оказался тем самым, чьё имя было выведено где-то под рёбрами, Геральт не смог бы всё сделать правильно. Точно так же отнекивался бы. Говорил бы, что у ведьмаков не бывает предназначенных, кормил бы Лютика враньём о том, что тот ему не важен — так же, как раньше месяц за месяцем озлобленно выдавал одну и ту же фразу-ложь «Ты мне не друг». Но Лютик был другом. Возможно, не таким, какого бы Геральту хотелось, не таким, каким ещё маленький Геральт представлял своего будущего друга во взрослой жизни, пытаясь хоть так избежать одиночества, которое было невыносимым первые месяцы по прибытии в Каэр Морхен.</p><p>Геральт, повзрослевший и распробовавший жизнь, и не надеялся на большее: то, что у него был Лютик — всегда рядом, готовый помочь по мере своих сил, совершенно по-особому относящийся к Геральту, умеющий создавать вокруг себя какой-то едва уловимый комфорт, которого Геральту всегда и со всеми не хватало, — и так являлось слишком уж многим.</p><p>И Геральт это чертовски умело потерял.</p><p>Он хотел как лучше, точнее, так он себя оправдывал потом, сидя у кострища после произошедшего и прокручивая один из самых сложных дней своей жизни в воспоминаниях.</p><p>Геральт хотел убедить себя, что сделал это ради самого барда, ради его безопасности, что Геральт не сорвал свою злость на Лютике — чуть ли не на единственном человеке, который мог бы называться его другом, если бы Геральт умел признаваться себе в том, что дружба для него важна и ценна. Да и вообще в том, что человеческие отношения — это что-то важное и строятся они не на деньгах и помощи в долг.</p><p>По прошествии времени грусть от нехватки Лютика где-то под боком всё ещё эхом отдавалась в голове. Геральт давно уже понял, что был не прав. Ему хотелось извиниться, найти Лютика и просто поговорить.</p><p>Лютика не хватало. Если с Йеннифэр всё было проще — магия постепенно рассасывалась, на расстоянии теряла свою силу и исчезала, как утренний туман, — то к Лютику симпатия строилась не на магии и потому не ослабевала даже спустя годы.</p><p>Геральт даже искал Лютика — не специально, но теперь у Геральта появилась неизменная фраза, которую он произносил в каждых корчме или таверне, куда его заносило по ходу странствий: «Давно ли был у вас бард Лютик?».</p><p>Они ни разу не пересеклись за два или три прошедших года. Всё, что Геральт знал — Лютик был жив и продолжал путешествовать. Поговаривали, правда, разное: и что Лютик чуть ли не чародей и может за пару дней преодолеть континент, и что петь он стал искуснее, хотя вроде и так был одним из лучших менестрелей и его зазывали к себе даже короли… Кто-то шутил, что Лютик из долгожителей — мол, не изменился он ни на каплю за годы, продолжал увиливать за дамами и петь похабные баллады вперемешку с любовной лирикой. Ну и песнями про ведьмака, которые теперь разбавляли истории о чародеях.</p><p>Геральт даже начал скучать по пению Лютика. Голос у него был красивый, так хорошо подходящий к его балладам и звучанию эльфийской лютни. Без его голоса песни не производили нужный эффект, ну или Геральт слишком уж привык к Лютику, к его манере исполнения и личным, незаметным для случайного слушателя приметам, которые делали произведения Лютика особенными. Геральт правда любил исполнения «своего» барда, хоть и не часто говорил ему об этом, а поначалу и вовсе убеждал себя, что пение Лютика его лишь раздражает.</p><p>Всего лишь раз Геральт не пожалел, услышав одно из произведений Лютика не в его исполнении. Голос какого-то юнца был паршивым, но дело было не в нём; Геральт был уверен, что не смог бы посмотреть в глаза Лютику, исполни тот лично для него «Её сладкий поцелуй». Узнаваемо и непривычно звучала баллада от неизвестного барда, после исполнения которой тот день с таким хреновым прощанием звенел в голове, проявлялся слишком уж чёткими картинками, бил под дых. Строчки словно были признанием в чувствах, пронесённые через года и долетевшие эхом. И Геральт не мог поверить, что не заметил такого, пропустил, не обратил внимания.</p><p>И Предназначение… Без меток всё это было бессмысленно. Геральт нестерпимо хотел узнать имя с метки Лютика. Шансов не было, но хотелось знать наверняка, что Предназначение было не за него.</p><p>После невысказанных лично фраз из баллады это желание теперь свербило в висках, заставляло просыпаться по утрам и продолжать поиски. Геральт и сам не понимал всей подоплеки: то ли он хотел снять с себя ответственность за чужие чувства, то ли — при невероятном исходе — дать себе шанс на счастье.</p><p>С Йен не получилось. Хотелось, но в это не верилось с самого начала: её чистая кожа и его с чужим именем сразу были против такого итога. Предназначенные всегда найдут путь друг к другу, но это всё ещё не работало с Геральтом.</p><p>Оставалось лишь продолжать странствия и искать Лютика — промежуточная цель, исход которой уже решит дальнейшее. Возможно, Лютик снова будет странствовать с Геральтом, а сам Геральт будет время от времени хмурить брови и ворчать о том, с каким кретином его связала судьба.</p><p>Геральт хотел бы такого. Он скучал по их совместным путешествиям. Но почему-то более вероятным казалось то, что Лютик не простит. Пошлёт Геральта так же, как сам он послал барда тогда, в горах.</p><p>Узнать наверняка можно было лишь при разговоре, и Геральт намерен был добиться ответов.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Прикончив утопца, Геральт вернулся в небольшое поселение где-то на границе Аэдирна и Темерии. Здесь уже не так ненавидели другие расы, но и особой любви Геральт не заметил. Тем не менее после получения платы Геральт счёл обстановку достаточно дружелюбной для того, чтобы остаться в корчме на ночь.<p>Ужиная, Геральт больше по привычке вполуха слушал разговоры окружающих. Изредка из них можно было вычленить что-то полезное, и постепенно такое использование ведьмачьего слуха стало доброй привычкой.</p><p>— Берт, слыхал, чё болтают? Графиня наша помирать собралась, сына своего ищет, они ж его когда-то наследства лишили, а ща, видать, чтоб короне поместье не отошло, пытается отыскать своего сынка, — мужики за соседним столом чересчур громко обсуждали местечковые проблемы и слишком уж перебивали фоновый шум.</p><p>— Это ж она его по всему континенту разыскивать будет! Мне Аддка рассказывала, что сын её, когда в город ездил, слышал Юлиана. Поёт словно птичка певчая, но исчезает под вечер будто в портале, аки чародей какой! Хрен его знает, брешет поди, старая. Не может виконт наш быть чародеем.</p><p>— Кто-то говорил, что не сам он, мол, порталы создаёт, а путешествует с чародейкой какой-то, та вроде от ихнего братства ушла, а этот непонятным образом за ней увязался, путешествуют вон парочкой.</p><p>— Не осуждай, Адам, предначертанные поди, вот и вместе. Не наша эта беда. Но лучше б графиня нашла своего сына, а то король пришлёт сюда нового графа, а это поборы новые, новый хрыщ правила начнёт новые городить… Никому это нахрен не нужно.</p><p>— Про кого речь, мужики? — Геральт присел за столик к беседовавшим крестьянам, потому что разговор казался слишком уж с знакомыми описаниями, хоть и имён не называли. Точнее, назвали одно, но Геральт пока опасался даже думать о том, что знакомый ему бард и есть тот самый виконт из разговора.</p><p>— Да про господ наших, милсдарь ведьмак. Относимся мы к графству де Латтенхофов, граф наш давно уже на том свете, а графиня вот жива-здорова была, но помирать собралась, возраст, наверно. Сынка своего они то ли наследства лишили, то ли он сам ушёл, да вот только единственный сын он у них, дочка от чумы умерла, когда Чёрная Смерть по континенту гуляла, а больше детей не было у господ. Сейчас найти единственного сына графиня хочет, мол-де возвращайся, сынок, всё прощу. Три десятка лет его уже тут не было, видно, гнев подостыл у графини нашей, — мужик, которого называли Бертом, косо поглядывал на ведьмака, но неспешно рассказывал историю. На то, что Геральт хотел его в некоторые моменты прервать, мужик внимания не обращал. — Она из Старшей крови, он в неё вроде пошёл. Бард знаменитый, друг же твой? Его баллады о тебе по всему континенту поют. Иль не знал ты его происхождении? — мужик с хитрым прищуром оглядывал Геральта и до ужаса напоминал тому золотого дракона в его человеческой форме. — Ну и внимательность у тебя, Белый Волк. Как тебя только какое чудовище не прикончило. Ты ж с Юлианом с два десятка лет путешествовал, как люди болтают. Не заметил, что ли?</p><p>— Зараза, — Геральту казалось, что ещё немного усилий, и его зубы превратятся в песок: так сильно он от осознания собственной глупости сжал скулы. Не хватало ещё разрушить десятилетиями создаваемый образ непрошибаемого на чувства ведьмака из-за всей получившейся ситуации. Геральт решил продолжить ненавидеть себя за столиком, который он занял с самого начала, и поднялся. — Хэй, мужики, спасибо за историю. Выпейте за его здоровье! — бросив монету на стол, Геральт, наконец, ушёл от беседовавших.</p><p>В след донеслось: «И за тебя выпьем, милсдарь ведьмак!», и Геральту на секунду показалось, что у него разболелась голова. Взгляд того проницательного мужика ощущался спиной, и Геральт очень хотел бы быть таким же догадливым, как этот Берт.</p><p>Геральту хотелось напиться и отложить все мысли на утро. Он не заметил в Лютике родственную душу, а из-за собственной неразговорчивости и привычке вычленять лишь важное из окружающего шума за годы не узнал настоящего имени Лютика.</p><p>Возможно, тот и упоминал своё имя в разговоре, но Геральт мог поставить все монеты, что не заметил этого из-за магической влюблённости в Йен. Он тогда почти не обращал внимания на окружающих, Геральта крыло по Йен, разум словно застревал на одной лишь точке и больше Геральт ничего не замечал. Наверно, поэтому наставники всеми силами доказывали будущим ведьмакам о невозможности счастья с кем-то. Это опасно во всех смыслах, и Геральт не желал проверять цену ещё раз: хватило того, что он уже узнал.</p><p>Привязанности причиняют боль, одиночество всё равно настанет, рано или поздно. Геральт усвоил это ещё ребёнком, когда мать оставила его в Каэр Морхене. Уже взрослый Геральт лишь убедился в этой чертовски несправедливой аксиоме, когда ему пришлось убить Ренфри: симпатия без Предназначения и магии, сильная и искренняя, и невозможная в их мире.</p><p>Сейчас нужно было разобраться в следующем: осмыслить происходящее, разложить всё по своим местам, и в случае неудачи признать уже, что чувства, возможность быть с кем-то, быть счастливым не для Геральта. Ренфри он потерял по собственной вине, Йен и их страсть, не имевшая и призрачной возможности стать чем-то настоящим, вызывала теперь лишь грусть и вину за собственный поступок, а Лютик… Геральт всё ещё не мог понять, как относиться к всплывшей правде и что делать теперь, когда тайна исчезла.</p><p>«Предназначение не ошибалось» — так говорили люди. «Воля Предназначения священна». «От Предназначения не спрятаться». Это всё говорили люди, но Геральт не был человеком. В особо тёмные дни хотелось верить, что они правы. В особо светлые дни Геральт забывал о том, что Предназначение существует.</p><p>Две чаши весов, один выбор, который теперь определять было суждено не Геральту.</p><p>— Эй, хозяин! Закрепи за мной комнату, на три ночи для начала. С возможностью продления.</p><p>Оставалось лишь ждать и верить, что наконец-то получится перевернуть давно затёртую до дыр страницу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— В курсе слухов? Они касаются тебя, если что, — Йеннифэр стояла в дверях, всем своим видом пытаясь передать едва заметную заинтересованность, которая не слишком-то соответствовала тону фраз.<p>— Какой-то придурок опять хочет меня убить из-за того, что я переспал с его женой? Награда больше, чем в прошлый раз? Для меня наняли убийцу? — Лютик даже не повернулся к Йен. — У меня рифма не находится, а аккорд менять не хочу, если ничего срочного и меня просто опять хотят прикончить, можешь отложить разговор до ужина. Так, «ты для неё несёшь букет, она тебя не любит, нет…». Чёрт, опять не то! — звук резко обрывался и начинался с предыдущей строчки, Лютик почти шёпотом перебирал слова, а Йен всё стояла в дверях.</p><p>— Не подашь мне другое перо? Я, кажется, это сломал, — Лютик писал что-то, зачёркивал и щипал струны, пытаясь найти нечто одному ему известное. — Ладно, хорошо, я понял, ты от меня не отстанешь, говори.</p><p>— Другое дело. Тебя матушка ищет.</p><p>— Это не может быть срочной новостью, ты зря меня отвлекла, — Лютик снова отвернулся к столу и своим записям.</p><p>— Она умирать собирается вроде как, хочет тебе право на наследство вернуть. Всё ещё не важная новость?</p><p>Звук оборвался.</p><p>— Она старше тебя меньше чем на век! Скорее, это дурацкий способ меня затащить в отчий дом.</p><p>— Съездить надо. Я бы на твоём месте не пыталась избегать общения.</p><p>— Я не избегаю. Просто я не подходил никогда под их запросы. Хендрика всегда была для них идеальной: не стремилась искать предначертанного, имела хорошие способности к магии — отец не слишком-то одобрял, но матушка была в восторге, — собиралась оставаться в графстве и улучшать дела дома, после получения степени в академии путешествовала вольным лектором; ей одной странствовать было не страшно, в отличие от меня-то, — лютня едва слышно издавала звук, Лютик в битом ритме методично щипал струны. — Сестра знала языки, наизусть выучила небольшую домашнюю библиотеку… Чёрная Смерть не щадит даже таких гениальных и талантливых. А я пил и кутил во время учёбы, несмотря на запреты Оксенфуртской альма-матер. После получения степени преподавал чуть больше года, а потом умчался искать родственную душу и петь баллады в тавернах. Не силён в эльфийском и книги читал ради слов для рифм в своих стихах, а не ради знаний. Ещё и если сейчас заявлюсь и матушка узнает, что я всё это сделал зря и не достиг почти ничего, кроме славы одного из лучших менестрелей континента, она меня повторно лишит наследства. По их мнению, я не то в своей жизни поставил во главу угла. Сами-то они не предначертанные и выбрали осёдлый образ жизни в удалённом местечке.</p><p>— А попробовать доказать им, что ты не так плох? Я бы своего отчима на кусочки расщепила магией, если бы он не успел умереть, когда я добралась до родного дома. Он продал меня за несколько монет Тиссае, считая, что хоть так я сдохну, а главное — не от его рук.</p><p>— Я могу написать об этом балладу? — Лютик что-то черканул на бумаге, но заметив злобный взгляд Йен, отложил перо, — Хорошо, понял, не поднимаю больше тему о трудном детстве. Может, расскажешь новую историю? А то что-то я сегодня просто листы перевожу…</p><p>— Не уходи от темы. Ты поедешь домой?</p><p>— А ты меня гонишь? — Лютик с незаинтересованным видом перебирал струны, прекрасно понимая, что всё это просто фарс.</p><p>— Я просто советую съездить. Ты не знаешь наверняка, что там произошло.</p><p>— Но и ещё больше разочаровывать матушку не хочу, — грустные ноты всё ещё звучали в комнате, когда мелодия резко сменила ритм и тональность, а Лютик с хитрой усмешкой развернулся к Йеннифэр. — Может, поедешь со мной? Притворишься моей предначертанной, разыграем спектакль. Возможно, ты права, и мне стоит доказать ей, что я не так плох.</p><p>— Ты правда считаешь, что она не заметит твою ложь?</p><p>— Ты же не заметила правды, — Лютик не удержался от шпильки в адрес Йен, хоть и давно не держал на неё зла. За несколько лет они стали кем-то вроде друзей: Лютик не лез в душу, Йеннифэр не старалась унизить его или пробить слабый «панцирь» сарказмом. Чародейка учила Лютика тому, на что у него хватало способностей. Лютик поддерживал Йен своей музыкой насколько умел. Неловкие взаимодействия в самом начале их совместных странствий обернулись дружескими посиделками за ужином и рассказами о прошедших с последней встречи днях. Лютик даже радовался тому, как всё обернулось в итоге. Конечно, с Геральтом Лютику было комфортнее и уютнее, но кого вообще можно было сравнить с предначертанным?</p><p>— Считай, что я одобрила твой план, хоть он мне и не нравится. Когда в путь?</p><p>— Да хоть сегодня! Я только уложу свою эльфийскую крошку в её чехол.</p><p>— Никогда не привыкну к тому, насколько ты любишь свою лютню, — Йеннифэр улыбнулась и собралась уходить. — Мы на лошадях, тут двое суток езды. Учитывай.</p><p>Вслед Йен из комнаты доносились мелодичные переборы инструмента.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Хозяин, лучшую комнату для меня и моей дамы! На ночь, если после заката не придём, деньги оставишь себе, — Лютик окинул взглядом зал, — или же пусть пойдут в оплату счёта ведьмака, если он примет от меня этот дружеский жест.<p>— Конечно, милсдарь. Милсдарыня, — хозяин кивнул Йен, но и Лютик, и Йеннифэр уже не смотрели в его сторону.</p><p>Пара монет упала на стойку, а Лютик кивнул Йеннифэр. Парочка направилась к столику Геральта в дальнюю часть залы.</p><p>Геральт сидел в плохо освещённом углу так же, как в первую их встречу с Лютиком. Геральт ждал таких фраз, знал, что Лютик не упустит возможность выкинуть нечто в таком стиле, но не думал, что слышать всё это вот так, не имея права среагировать не единым жестом, будет настолько неприятно.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Геральт, — Лютик не стал садиться за стол, показывая, что на разговор не настроен, явно намереваясь сразу покинуть корчму и направиться к поместью, которое располагалось за пару миль на север от селения, как Геральт успел узнать за своё нахождение в этих местах.</p><p>— Здравствуй, — Геральт с ожиданием смотрел на Лютика, оставляя ему право действовать по своему усмотрению.</p><p>Теперь Йен кивнула Лютику, и он, не оборачиваясь, вышел из зала, давая время бывшим любовникам поговорить.</p><p>— Геральт.</p><p>— Йеннифэр. Сколько лет не видел тебя. Теперь Лютик увязался за тобой? — как бы Геральт ни старался говорить с усмешкой, получалось не очень.</p><p>— Ты же его прогнал, — Йен никогда не сглаживала правду в своих высказываниях и сейчас не намерена была щадить чувства Геральта, которых, по всеобщему мнению, не существовало в природе. — И я сама пригласила его пойти со мной.</p><p>Сцена в горах не стала менее однозначной, но снова возникла в памяти и закрутилась на повторе. Лютик тогда даже не обернулся.</p><p>— Я пожалел о своих словах и хотел бы перед ним извиниться.</p><p>— Будто у тебя получится, — Йен, вероятно, не шутила. Что ж, и этого Геральт ожидал. На её слова он ориентироваться не был намерен, но Йеннифэр сейчас явно лучше Геральта знала, что у Лютика на душе.</p><p>— Я буду убедительным.</p><p>— А извиниться передо мной тебе в голову не приходило?</p><p>Геральт чуть прикрыл глаза, стараясь не думать обо всём хорошем и плохом, что он привнёс в свою — и не только — жизнь одним необдуманным желанием.</p><p>— Приходило. Извини? Я не думал, что так выйдет. Я правда хотел бы это изменить, если бы мог. Я был не прав.</p><p>— Извинения от ведьмака, какое редкое событие… Что ж, считай, они приняты. Я тебя не простила, но, возможно, в следующую нашу встречу мы сможем доверять друг другу чуть больше. Одной фразой на места всё не вернуть, хоть магия и ослабла.</p><p>Йен ухмылялась уголками губ, но как-то грустно и явно не пытаясь притворяться бесчувственной, как она это делала со всеми.</p><p>— Мне тоже жаль, если тебе от этого легче. Постарайся хоть теперь не налажать, — Йен встала из-за стола, чёрное платье мягкими складками струилось по её фигуре и шелестело по полу. — Увидимся, Геральт. Не сегодня или завтра, но нам ещё многое предстоит совершить вместе.</p><p>Когда входная дверь хлопнула, Геральт кивнул подавальщице.</p><p>— Неси ещё пива, — Геральт одним глотком осушил свою кружку и вместе с монеткой поставил на поднос. — Самое крепкое давай, что есть.</p><p>Геральт предпочёл бы прочистить мозги охотой на какое-то чудище, но за неделю в этих местах чудища просто перевелись. Так что Геральту оставалось только сидеть в зале и ожидать Лютика.</p><p>— Зараза.</p><p>Эль был сносного качества, что немного помогало скрасить ожидание. Солнце едва перевалило за середину небосвода.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Перед самым закатом Лютик зашёл в корчму. Он улыбался, и Геральт внезапно понял, чего ему больше всего не хватало за эти годы — эмоциональности Лютика, его улыбок и восхищённых взглядов, не обязательно в отношении Геральта. Лютик восхищался многим: и красивыми, но незнакомыми ему растениями, и пейзажами мест, где раньше он не бывал, и необычными историями в тавернах, для которых он всегда был самым благодарным слушателем.<p>Геральт только сейчас понимал, как ему не хватало Лютика. Наблюдая из своего угла за ним, за тем, как он бренчит что-то на лютне, готовясь к выступлению, как хмурит брови и прикусывает губу, когда не может настроить звучание струны, как улыбается каким-то своим мыслям или, возможно, новой удачной фразе для баллады, Геральт сам хотел улыбаться. Всё это вызывало буквально бурю из чувств, которую он и не замечал за собой раньше.</p><p>От того, что он узнал настоящее имя Лютика, ничего не поменялось: Геральт был уверен, что, встреться они в любом другом месте, не обязательно здесь, при таком стечении обстоятельств, всё было бы так же. Лютик делал бы вид, что не замечает внимательного взгляда, прожигающего его весь вечер, а Геральт так же пытался бы разобраться, испытывал ли он всю эту смесь из эмоций раньше, когда он видел Лютика каждый день, расставаясь с ним лишь изредка и ненадолго.</p><p>Геральт тогда не успевал соскучиться, не успевал испытать хоть долю того, что сейчас внезапно обрушилось после долгой разлуки.</p><p>Заказав ещё эля, он всё внимание перенёс на импровизированную сцену. У Лютика здесь была благодатная публика — для местных он был не просто бродячим бардом, но и будущим графом этих земель, к нему заранее испытывали симпатию в силу привычки и уважения к его семье. Ну или так ситуацию видел Геральт.</p><p>Лютик пел свои лучшие баллады — некоторые из них Геральт и не слышал в исполнении самого барда, только в перепевках, которые другие менестрели разносили по континенту. Про самого Геральта тоже прозвучало несколько песен: он пытался ещё сильнее отсесть в тень, ведь каждый в поселении уже успел понять, что это он тот самый Геральт из Ривии, и в местной корчме он ждёт никого иного, как их виконта.</p><p>Глупая ситуация, но если бы Геральт решил уехать, то разговора бы и вовсе не вышло. Сплетни не врали, Лютик вполне мог переместиться через весь континент за пару дней. Порталы требовали больших магических ресурсов, но и Йеннифэр была не слабой чародейкой. Почему она помогала Лютику, Геральт не знал, но, вероятно, ей просто стало скучно. Геральт за свою жизнь встречал таких представителей Старшей крови. После нескольких столетий они начинали искать нечто новое. Не все поголовно, но у кого характер был чуть более беспокойный, в какой-то момент делали что-то бессмысленное или необычное. Возможно, Йеннифэр тоже была из таких.</p><p>Лютик пел уже около часа, и Геральт надеялся, что поговорить им всё-таки удастся. Не хотелось привлекать ещё больше внимания к себе, но если Лютик не захочет разговаривать и так же развернётся и уйдёт, как сделал утром, Геральт не пойдёт за ним. Не сегодня. Им нужно поговорить, или это нужно только Геральту, но он понимает, что Лютик, вероятно, всё ещё слишком обижен. Что ему нужно время. Йен дала правильный совет — не налажать хоть теперь.</p><p>Возможно, она знала и имя на метке Лютика. Возможно, ещё в первую их встречу всё увидела, поняла то, что за годы не понял Геральт, но в силу тяжёлого характера не обратила на это должного внимания сама и не обратила на это внимание Геральта.</p><p>Когда со сцены зазвучали знакомые аккорды, Геральту захотелось исчезнуть. Быть может, никто и не поймёт подтекста, но он-то всё прекрасно читал между строк. Понял ещё по перепевке, о чём и о ком речь.</p><p>
  <i>Буря бушует на горизонте,<br/>
Вызывает тоску, и жажду, и боль…<br/>
Она — всегда плохие вести,<br/>
Это проигрыш для нас обоих.<br/>
Скажи, любовь моя, скажи, любовь моя,<br/>
Разве это справедливо?</i>
</p><p>Геральту хотелось прикрыть глаза и слушать лишь музыку и знакомый до каждого обертона голос, но не чувствовать на себе взгляд Лютика, не понимать подоплеки и подтекста.</p><p>
  <i>Я слаб, любовь моя, и я желаю этого.<br/>
Если это та тропа, которой я должен брести,<br/>
Я буду рад своему приговору,<br/>
Я приму своё наказание,<br/>
Мой палач, присяжный и судья.</i>
</p><p>Геральт видел, как тот проницательный мужик обернулся на него и подмигнул. Больше в зале никто ничего не понял, и слава всем известным богам за это!</p><p>— Выступление окончено, всем спасибо за внимание!</p><p>Геральт почти прослушал эту фразу, пытаясь успокоить неожиданно яркие чувства. Лютик много писал для него, про него, но такого откровения Геральт от барда не слышал больше ни в одной балладе. Лютик умело прикидывался дурачком, неопытным юнцом, который не знает других оттенков жизни, кроме ярких и сияющих. Хотя Геральт помнил, как в их первое знакомство Лютик радовался даже брошенной в него еде, как после в совершенно других городах и корчмах понятливо затыкался после нескольких недовольных возгласов, которые позволяли себе какие-то придурки, не знающие даже названия инструмента барда, но считающие себя более важными и ценными, чем он сам. И Лютик ведь молчал, не возмущался, переключался на другие свои произведения, а потом грустно объяснял Геральту, что все они дураки и он на них не злится, но из-за своей непопулярности не может отказать, а уж тем более диктовать свои правила.</p><p>Уже после, когда Лютика сами кормчие начали просить скрасить вечер своей игрой в обмен на ночлег, Геральт стал скалиться на особо ретивых кретинов. Лютик сиял, как начищенный червонец, а Геральт испытывал что-то вроде неожиданных радости и удовлетворения.</p><p>Наверно, Геральт мог понять всё ещё тогда, но в силу эмоциональной скупости он просто не разобрал ни своих чувств, ни их причины. А сейчас, казалось, вернуть всё назад и исправить просто уже нельзя.</p><p>Кто-то уселся на стул напротив Геральта с такой силой, что мощный дубовый стол аж сдвинулся с места.</p><p>— Геральт, давай поговорим.</p><p>Голубые глаза с вызовом в упор смотрели на Геральта, а он… Просто растерялся.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лютик не ожидал встретить здесь Геральта. В какой-то момент он даже подумал, что Йеннифэр знала о местонахождении ведьмака и всё подстроила, и это было бы вполне в её стиле, но она всю дорогу до поместья отнекивалась, и Лютику ничего не оставалось, как списать эту встречу на Предназначение. Сейчас, когда всё уже давно было и со вкусом испорчено, и потеряно, особенно не смешно оказалось вот так пересечься с предначертанным в одной точке на карте, где с лёгкостью сбежать от разговора не представлялось возможным.<p>Лютик отчаянно не желал себе в этом признаваться, но он боялся. Боялся быть посланным повторно, боялся лично услышать, что он не нужен Геральту не только как друг, но и в качестве предначертанного. Возможно, поэтому Лютик не рассказал о своей метке за долгие годы. Возможно, поэтому сейчас бегал от встреч с Геральтом по всему континенту. Не хотелось знать наверняка, неизвестность давала хоть какую-то надежду на счастливый исход, которого и так быть не могло. Лютик вообще предпочёл бы никогда уже не говорить правды — после той попытки, не возымевшей должного эффекта, непрозрачно намекнуть Геральту, что это он, Лютик, и есть тот самый «Юлиан» с метки, которую Лютик не раз замечал на коже Геральта. Если бы тайна перестала ею быть ещё тогда, несколько лет назад, во время путешествия в горах, то сейчас бы всё было иначе. А лучше бы и вовсе Лютик не смолчал тогда, когда впервые увидел имя, выведенное чернилами на коже Геральта. Но история не терпит вероятностей и не позволяет узнать иных исходов.</p><p>Как бы Лютик хотел, чтобы всё было по-другому.</p><p>Когда он только попытался сказать Геральту правду, пусть и не прямо в лицо, Лютик уже боялся, а именно потерять всё одной лишь фразой. И потом, когда путешествие закончилось, когда Геральт ничего не понял, а Лютик всё-таки был послан, он даже обижался на своего предначертанного за невнимательность, сухость и наплевательское отношение, пока Йеннифэр не объяснила всю суть магических симпатий и их «побочных эффектов».</p><p>Лютик просто выбрал не то время и не то место для попытки расставить всё по местам. Он не хотел быть для Геральта кем-то, кто разрушит его счастье, но и смотреть на общение Геральта с Йеннифэр было невыносимо. Да и не верил он в отношения, построенные на лжи и магии. Лютик верил в Предназначение, в отношения истинных, и, зная правду о родственной душе Геральта, которой по иронии сам и являлся, испытывал настоящую вину за то, что не вмешивался и позволял происходить связи между ведьмаком и чародейкой.</p><p>Словно Лютик мог что-то изменить, словно Геральт в один миг начал бы что-то чувствовать к нему, когда на протяжении всех лет до этого едва признавал даже свои дружеские чувства. Но сейчас откладывать разговор и дальше Лютик себе позволить не мог.</p><p>Лютик знал, что от его признания зависит лишь он сам. Геральту, вероятно, наплевать — так было раньше, и вряд ли за несколько лет что-то поменялось. Геральт не упускал возможности сказать, что не верит в предначертанность, что он не самого высокого мнения о тех, кто гоняется за Предназначением и тратит все силы на что-то настолько эфемерное.</p><p>И всё же хотелось уже высказать наболевшее, услышать в ответ пару сухих фраз и попытаться жить дальше. Жили же как-то те, чьи родственные души умирали. Бывали и случаи, когда предначертанные отказывались от своей пары, не воспринимали это всерьёз, считали, что метки и истинные просто одна большая ложь…</p><p>Лютику хотелось верить, что при неудачном исходе разговора, вероятность на который была слишком высока, он сможет жить дальше, не уйдя в меланхолию и не начав писать только печально-жалостливые баллады.</p><p>Хватало одной, которую он теперь почти не исполнял, но которая с неожиданным успехом разлетелась по континенту.</p><p>«Её сладкий поцелуй» была выстраданным текстом, долго томившимся в черновиках и ждавшего своего часа. Этот час настал сразу после такого паршивого расставания в тот злополучный день.</p><p>Фразы, которые никак не складывались в рифмованные строчки и всё не ложились на давно записанные аккорды, как-то слишком уж быстро превратились в балладу о боли и невзаимности чувств.</p><p>Все думали, что она не о том. Каждый верил, что песня о девушке, отвергшей чувства героя, но не более. Подтекста никто не видел, настоящий смысл баллады продолжал оставаться тайной для публики, но Лютик всё равно решил убрать её из репертуара, не позволяя себе каждое выступление поднимать в памяти затёртое до дыр воспоминание и по вечерам распадаться на части от боли, по новой разрывающей сердце.</p><p>Сегодня он исполнил оду своей боли впервые за почти два года. Хотелось показать Геральту, как он видел произошедшее, чем это всё было для него, как сильно Лютик его любил.</p><p>Лютик наблюдал за Геральтом на протяжении всей баллады и с грустью подмечал, как тот отводит взгляд.</p><p>Желание поговорить превратилось в необходимость, которую нужно было исполнить сиюминутно, пока это не стало навязчивой идеей и не начало отравлять жизнь.</p><p>Петь дальше Лютик не мог, голос готов был вот-вот сорваться, а пальцы попадали по нотам лишь в силу привычки — чуть меньше репетиций каждой песни, и Лютик бы сегодня не доиграл ничего: пальцы дрожали, и каждую секунду Лютик мог зацепить не ту струну, тем самым испортив звук.</p><p>Откладывать дальше разговор было нельзя — если утром ещё Лютику казалось, что он слишком трусит и не сможет найти в себе силы наконец решить нескончаемые муки и предположения, которые лишь отравляли мысли, то сейчас, на кураже от хорошего выступления и не менее хорошего эля, к кружке с которым Лютик прикладывался на протяжении всего своего нахождения в таверне, ему хотелось свернуть горы.</p><p>— Геральт, давай поговорим.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Геральт просто ждал, как именно Лютик попытается высказать то, что явно должно было стать темой для их разговора. Между ними осталась слишком уж большая недосказанность, которая тяжёлым грузом нависала все эти годы.<p>— Как ты? — Лютик нервно облизнул губы и в своей привычной манере смотрел на Геральта чуть искоса, немного наклонив голову вбок и ожидая ответа.</p><p>— Неплохо. Живой, как видишь. Что у тебя нового и насколько врут слухи? — Геральт изо всех сил пытался улыбаться не натянуто, а из голоса убрать всю напряжённость: не хотелось, чтобы Лютик нервничал из-за того, что как-то не так поймёт один из жестов Геральта.</p><p>— Смотря какие слухи. Почти все хоть в чём-то правдивы.</p><p>Лютик чуть дрожащими руками то касался ремешка лютни, то пытался удержать руки на столе и не теребить края рукавов в попытке обуздать тревожность, которую и так можно было увидеть во всей его фигуре, даже не особо стараясь.</p><p>Геральт ещё с первого дня их знакомства знал, как много для Лютика значит музыка в общем и его инструмент в частности, и никогда не упускал возможность добродушно усмехнуться над бардом из-за этого. Но сейчас, когда нервозность Лютика, кажется, достигла своего апогея, а без струн под пальцами тот не умел контролировать свою тревогу, Геральт поспешил облегчить их разговор и подвести уже к нужной теме.</p><p>— Лютик, пошли в комнату. Если ты начнёшь наигрывать что-то здесь, тебя заставят спеть все твои баллады по второму кругу.</p><p>Геральт испытал давно забытое удовлетворение, когда увидел реакцию Лютика: уголки его губ разъехались в подобие улыбки, а в глазах появилось до боли знакомое выражение благодарности и ещё каких-то тёплых чувств.</p><p>Поднявшись по лестнице и пройдя чуть вправо по коридору, Геральт толкнул дверь в комнату, которую занимал последнюю неделю, рассчитывая, что Лютик идёт за ним. Тот, пройдя в небольшое помещение, сразу уселся на кровать, склонившись над своим инструментом.</p><p>— Я… Я хотел спросить, думаешь ли ты так же и сейчас, как сказал мне тогда? Ну, что единственное, что тебе надо, чтобы я отвалил от тебя и всё прочее…</p><p>Струны дребезжали не держась ритма, Лютик смотрел куда-то мимо струн и не поднимал взгляд на Геральта.</p><p>— Нет. Я… Извини. Ты был ни при чём, а я наговорил грубостей, — Геральт уселся на другую сторону кровати полубоком, чтобы не нависать над Лютиком и ещё больше не нервировать.</p><p>— Э-э, эм, да, конечно, извинения приняты.</p><p>Музыка оборвалась, Лютик, закинув лютню за спину и пытаясь на ходу поправить сбившийся ремешок, быстрым шагом направился к дверям.</p><p>— Подожди. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Лютик как заговорённый не обращал ни на что внимания и уже открывал дверь в коридор.</p><p>— Юлиан!</p><p>Звук внезапно захлопнувшейся двери был подобен грому в сухой летний день — неожиданный и громкий в комнате, где царила тишина.</p><p>— И давно ты в курсе?</p><p>Лютик не поворачивался, но Геральт своим ведьмачьим зрением улавливал едва заметную дрожь Лютика и его непрекращающееся волнение.</p><p>— С неделю. Я и без этого тебя искал. Я хотел извиниться.</p><p>— Мне говорили в тавернах.</p><p>Лютик вернулся к единственному месту, куда можно было усесться в небольшой комнатушке — кровати, — и снова начал перебирать струны.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, это ничего не поменяло?</p><p>Взгляд Лютика прожигал Геральта словно насквозь: нестерпимо хотелось спрятаться, уйти от всех тех вопросов, которые невысказанными чувствами плескались в голубизне глаз.</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, что именно твоё имя выведено у меня на метке. Видел не раз и не два. Зачем молчал?</p><p>— Я тебе даже не друг, по твоим же словам. О чём ты говоришь, Геральт? Ты бы просто послал меня раньше лет на десять, а так я мог быть рядом, — Лютик устало усмехнулся и встряхнул головой, чтобы убрать мешавшую прядь с глаз, не отрывая рук от лютни. — Хотя бы на правах «не друга».</p><p>Музыка набирала силу, незнакомая мелодия всё больше напоминала личное проклятие Геральта, с каждым аккордом становясь всё более похожей на въевшуюся в память балладу о чувствах Лютика.</p><p>Он с такой уверенностью и отчаянием говорил сейчас о том, как понимает всё и не претендует на что-либо, что Геральт почувствовал себя виноватым. Если бы он лучше умел изъяснять свои чувства, не пытался убедить всех окружающих и себя в первую очередь, что это не его проблемы и что Лютик ничего не значит для Геральта, сейчас бы было проще.</p><p>— Может, покажешь свою метку? Пожалуйста.</p><p>— А это что-то поменяет?</p><p>— Я правда хочу извиниться, и если есть ещё возможность что-то наладить, то я хочу это сделать. Не потому что мне одиноко или потому что я узнал твоё настоящее имя, нет, Лютик, я просто хочу всё исправить. Прошу.</p><p>Мелодия резко оборвалась. Лютик, чуть пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги и начал расстёгивать жакет. Он методично и без капли стеснения снял вначале жакет, а вслед за ним — нательную рубашку. Имя Геральта было выведено чернилами под рёбрами — там же, где имя Лютика было написано на теле Геральта.</p><p>Нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться к чужой метке. Геральт не считал себя таким уж сентиментальным, но то, что происходило сейчас, было чем-то невероятным.</p><p>— Насмотрелся? — Лютик уже натягивал рубашку обратно, не давая Геральту и дальше изучать знакомые буквы на чужой коже.</p><p>Поправив костюм, Лютик повесил лютню на плечо.</p><p>— Теперь я пойду?</p><p>— Лютик, подожди! Стой. Я… Я правда очень хочу всё исправить. Как мне ещё извиниться, чтобы ты мне поверил? Это не сиюминутный порыв из-за того, что я наконец узнал про нашу связь предначертанных. Я бы просто не искал тебя все эти годы, не тратил силы и время, не пытался бы даже. Я не обещаю, что всё с первых дней будет как в твоих балладах… Но я постараюсь. Лютик… Юлиан, поверь мне.</p><p>Геральт понимал, что сейчас решается буквально всё: если раньше и родственные души, и Предназначение, и различные возможные исходы были слишком уж призрачными и эфемерными понятиями, то в данный момент всё обрело чёткость и словно обухом ударило его по голове.</p><p>Если Лютик уйдёт сейчас, то он уже не вернётся. Геральт сделал всё, чтобы обидеть свою родственную душу, был слепым кретином, который умудрился за столько лет не понять очевидного.</p><p>— Мне хочется. Геральт, мне невероятно, блядь, хочется поверить, что это реальность, что я дождался и мне не надо больше прятать метку, смотреть на то, как ты вечером уходишь к кому-то другому в постель… Я не хочу больше этого испытывать. Не хочу вываливать чувства на бумагу, а потом сжигать недописанные стихи, потому что они слишком откровенно рассказывают о моих чувствах, а ты не идиот и понял бы всё. И послал бы. А я… Мне хотелось продержаться рядом как можно дольше, — тишина была необычным спутником серьёзного разговора, но Лютик старался высказать всё и сразу, не прерываясь и не растягивая всю боль из своих слов на хоть одну лишнюю минуту. — И мне сложно принять, что всё может быть нормально и правильно, что мой истинный внезапно поверил в Предназначение и понял, что человеческие отношения имеют хоть какую-то ценность.</p><p>Геральт молча слушал Лютика, не пытаясь вмешаться и случайной фразой прервать монолог. Лютик был прав — каждым словом он проезжался по больному, не давал давно полученной ране зажить и перестать болеть.</p><p>Лютик выдохся. Резко замолчал, щелчком пальцев зажёг свечу на подоконнике и сполз по стене.</p><p>— Я просто боялся. Чтобы не испытывать боль от потери, проще не находить того, кого можно потерять? — Лютик удивлённо смотрел на Геральта, сидя на полу и даже не пытаясь прикоснуться к струнам. — Да, я тоже умею бояться. Я не искал предначертанного, ибо был уверен, что он человек и умрёт раньше меня. И тебя осекал фразой про «не друзей» из-за этого. Прости. Это всё очень глупо.</p><p>Геральт переводил взгляд с пламени свечи, колебавшегося от слабого ветра, на Лютика и обратно. Огненные блики золотили ресницы и волосы Лютика, и Геральт изо всех сил старался хоть иногда отводить взгляд. Долгая разлука сыграла свою роль: Геральт не мог насмотреться на «своего» барда, ему хотелось наблюдать за ним, не отрывая глаз, слушать его голос, улавливать знакомый запах… Геральт скучал, но не считал нужным говорить об этом сейчас — Лютик вполне мог подумать, что Геральт просто врёт ему в попытке удержать рядом и добиться прощения.</p><p>Последний шанс доказать что-либо своей родственной душе уже был использован, теперь оставалось только ждать решения Лютика и надеяться, что он всё-таки сможет простить.</p><p>Молчание затягивалось, тишина начинала давить.</p><p>— Знаешь, — Лютик откинулся головой на стену, ойкнул и продолжил, — иди спать. Хватит нервозности.</p><p>— А ты?..</p><p>— Не хочу уходить.</p><p>Все, кто говорил, что у ведьмаков не бывает эмоций, ошибались. Геральт едва сдерживал улыбку, радость от налаживания их с Лютиком хрупких взаимоотношений оказалась неожиданно оглушительной и яркой. Конечно, впереди предстояло ещё слишком многое решить, починить всё то, что Геральт с огромным упорством ломал на протяжении стольких лет, но это всё будет потом. Не сегодня.</p><p>Самое сложное пройдено, каждый сделал свой первый шаг. Геральт был уверен, что в этот раз он не налажает. Сможет сделать всё если не идеально, то правильно и так, как будет хорошо для них обоих.</p><p>Геральт с улыбкой улёгся на спину и прикрыл глаза. Лютик устроился где-то под боком, и Геральт не мог перестать думать о том, насколько же ему с Лютиком уютно. Раньше Геральт не замечал своих чувств от присутствия Лютика где-то в поле зрения, списывал на что угодно, кроме настоящей первопричины, и сейчас неожиданно странно было находить всё это где-то в своём сердце.</p><p>Засыпал Геральт в кои-то веки без дурных мыслей. Лютик уже дремал, закинув руку на грудь Геральта и сопя тому куда-то в плечо, и это всё ощущалось неожиданно правильным.</p><p>Главная проблема была решена, а об остальном можно было подумать утром.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Эпилог</i>
  </p>
</div>— Ведьмаку заплатите…<p>— Лютик, столько лет прошло, ты написал кучу баллад, почему опять надо петь именно это?</p><p>— Потому что я хочу поностальгировать по первым дням нашего общения! Сколько прошло лет? Двадцать три? Двадцать четыре? Нет, ты только представь, это же почти четверть века! Слушай, Геральт, а есть какое-то очень медленное чудовище? Я просто думаю, как тебя назвать-то пообиднее за то, что до тебя доходило почти четверть века, что мы предначертанные…</p><p>— Лютик, блядь!</p><p>Парочка скрылась за поворотом, продолжая шутливо переругиваться.</p><p>— Думаешь, правильно я сделала? Они выглядят счастливыми, — графиня с улыбкой смотрела в окно, не оборачиваясь на собеседницу.</p><p>— Да, Сэйнн, более чем. Если не Геральт, то уж Юлиан точно этого заслужил.</p><p>Графиня лишь хмыкнула на это.</p><p>— Останешься, Йеннифэр?</p><p>— Я обещала помочь, можешь не уточнять каждые пару часов, не передумала ли я.</p><p>Травяной сбор остывал на столе, где-то вдали раздавались звуки лютни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>